Bahn Feroce
Bahn Feroce, occasionally operating under the name Mangus, is a fighter from the streets of Ardougne, seeking ways to increase his strength for his own selfish purposes. Abilities Bahn is a fist fighter, though is not trained in combat. He often wins his battles using agressive attacks and willpower to overcome his opponents. Upon realizing the limits of his body, he has began using divine energy to increase his might, making him a deadly, wild fighter, capable of ripping humans to shreds and killing with the impact of his fists. He is also quick on his feet, capable of feats requiring great speed and agility. After spending time in Wushanko, he is also dabbling in the use of chi energy. Perhaps his most impressive ability is his temper, which allows him to resist pain and continue fighting his enemies even when his wounds are grievous. Of course, when enraged, he often forgets his objective and ignores his injuries, causing him a great deal more harm than necessary. Personality Ferocious and always eager to fight, Bahn's fury has lead him across Gielinor seeking methods of increasing his physical strength. Impatient, he tends to seek the quickest way to resolve disputes of any sort (which usually involves using his fists). Bahn is loud and vulgar, usually speaking his mind with no tact. He also tends to act or speak before he thinks. This, combined with his rebellious disregard for rules and laws, leads him into trouble with authorities on several occasions. He is also selfish, usually only acting to further his goals. He can also be extremely distrustful, usually assuming that every individual is his enemy when he first encounters them. Despite his arrogant and brash nature, he loathes himself more than he dislikes others. When in one of his "good moods," he tends to be more reasonable, and much less tense. Of course, he manages to get himself worked up again over seemingly nothing. Slummy Growing up as an average poor boy in the streets of Ardougne, Bahn joined a street gang at the age of seventeen to earn money quickly and cause mischief. During this time he spent nearly a year stealing, mugging, and vandalizing before he was eventually caught by the guards and beaten within an inch of his life. Rather than learning from his mistake, Bahn was enraged by his easy defeat, choosing to participate in fights in the underground's fighting ring to gain experience and glory. Despite his lack of formal training and prior knowledge, his persistence and rage earned him prestige in the ring, as he acquired great sums of money while constantly putting his life on the line. Growing confident in his abilities, he pledged to himself that he'd never use a weapon, as he "didn't need help from a tool to get the job done." As he fought in the arena, he simply grew more upset and dissatisfied with himself. Rather than reflecting on his behavior, he decided that he merely needed to move on to find more interesting and powerful foes. Just Deserts Seeking variety and spice, Bahn took his money and travelled to the Kharids to fight in the Duel Arena. There he spent seven years of his life fighting in the arena, against adventurers from all places and walks of life, amassing a fortune by defeating opponents. Eventually, his winning streak was broken when he suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Jerry Denaro, losing everything he possessed. Enraged by his failure and losses, he promised himself that he would fight Jerry again and emerge victorious, without using trickery or weaponry, of course. He decided to track down any "monsters" that he could possibly find on Gielinor and slay them, to have the chance to do battle with enemies of all shapes, sizes and varieties, along with become stronger and regain his dignity. Most importantly, he just wanted to take his anger out on something. Rock and Rock For years, Bahn wandered the continent, fighting foes at seemingly random, until he began to realize the limitations of his own body. Simply unable to compete with opponents, armed and powerful, he desperately sought new sources of his strength, intensifying his training regime to build endurance in the meanwhile. He had found his solution during the Battle of Lumbridge. Siding with Zamorak in hopes of finding a way to gain strength while putting himself to the test. Quickly, he found that the divine tears held energy within them, though was unsure how to put it to use for himself. Some time later, he discovered that the same energy could be harvested from divine wisps, and, with practice, he began to intake it. As he saw change in his ability, he was sure to limit his use of divine energy, not wanting to rely completely on it or modify his body too much, lest he become something other than himself. Extras Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Thief Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Neutral Outta the way! Just die! The battle of Feroce Category:Evil Category:Diviners Category:Outlaws